


Bodies of Lust

by Schuyler



Series: Darlings [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't blame a girl for being curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Laura, for her beta and encouragement.

“Tell me,” Merlin murmured into Roxy’s ear. He was wrapped around her, sliding into her from behind. He’d kept her on this knife-edge for ages and he was going to make her wait longer still. It was what she’d once called “the delicious torture.”

“No.”

“Roxy,” he said, letting his accent thicken a little. He knew her buttons. “How can I make your fantasies come true if I don’t know what they are?” He angled his hips and she whimpered, but didn’t spill. He’d let himself into her apartment to surprise her with dinner, since she’d been laid up with a cold that he’d given her in the first place, and instead found her curled up in bed, halfway to an orgasm. He had, of course, rolled up his sleeves and gone to help, but she hadn’t been able to keep that first rush of panic out of her eyes. In that brief, surprised moment, she’d fairly broadcasted the fact that she had been thinking of something she would be mortified to have him know.

So he had to know.

His fingers danced over her clit, not enough pressure to help, just enough to make her clench her teeth. “Are you afraid I’ll find it awful? Objectionable?”

“No,” she whimpered, tilting her head back against his shoulder.

“Were you thinking of someone other than me?”

She didn’t respond right away, and he smiled. Getting warmer. He rewarded her with a firmer touch and she gasped his name. “Must be someone you know or you wouldn’t have looked so guilty,” he said. “Was it Eggsy?” He licked over the knob at the top of her spine and then thrust in hard as he asked, “Was it Harry?” Roxy clenched around him. “Roxy,” he said, voice softer, “you know you can ask me about that. About the things I do with him.” He rubbed her clit harder and her breaths went shuddery. “About the things I’ve seen him do to Eggsy.” She cried out at her sudden, sharp orgasm and he just kept his thrusts steady.

When she was quite done, she pulled away and rolled him onto his back before mounting him. She had such excellent posture in this position. He gave her his hands to brace herself against as she slid back down onto his cock. “I bet it’s sexier than I could imagine,” she said, in control once again. “But I do imagine it.” Her hips rolled and it was his turn to twitch and breathe more sharply. “Eggsy told me he was in your bed while I was in Cairo. That the two of you worked Harry over.”

“It was nice to have the help,” Merlin said, rocking up into her. “Harry’s ... gifted. But you should see Eggsy. He takes it like a champ.”

She moaned and let her head fall back. “I want to see that. Did you fuck him?”

“Not that night. But I have. Harry doesn’t mind sharing and three can present some interesting possibilities.” She started to properly ride him, using her thighs to slide up and down. “So can four.”

“I’d imagine.” He was going to smirk up at her, but she sped up and all he could do was breathe. She let go of his hand so that she could rub herself, frigging her clit hard while he watched, listening to her cry out and feeling her clench around him as she chased that third orgasm of the night. Her eyes were closed, and he had the distinct feeling that she was imagining him elsewhere. “Merlin, fuck me.”

He complied, holding her tightly by the hips and letting his hips thrust upward on their own, his whole body focused on one goal. Roxy sobbed his name and trembled under his hands, her body squeezing tight around him as she came. That and the sight of her, flushed and glowing with pleasure, were enough to push him over too.

Merlin pulled out and discreetly disposed of the condom while Roxy made herself comfortable on his chest, her cheek pillowed against his shoulder. “I did bring dinner,” he said, arms sliding around her waist. “Are you feeling better?”

“After that? Yes.” She turned her head for a kiss. He indulged her, brushing sweaty strands of hair away from her face. He never got tired of the way she fit perfectly in his arms. They stayed tangled together for another minute before he said, “I was serious. About Harry and Eggsy.”

She twitched, probably going for fake casual or to brush him off before she remembered his one rule. “It would be ... interesting. But it isn’t necessary.”

“That’s what makes it indulgent. Let me indulge you.” She smiled and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Besides, it might be nice to have some company to watch them. They really are gorgeous together.”

“I look forward to it,” she murmured against his collarbone.

 

**

“Would it bother you, Eggsy?” Merlin asked. He was in his living room a few nights later. He and Harry had eaten dinner, then Eggsy had shown up and shoved himself against Harry’s side to be petted. “Roxy seeing you like that?”

He shrugged. “I guess not. Being watched sounds pretty hot. Roxy’s my friend, but ... could be that kind of friends.”

Harry, hardly looking up from his book, ran fingers through Eggsy’s hair. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

Merlin smirked. “Harry, can I show my girlfriend what it looks like when you make Eggsy here beg for your massive prick?”

Harry sighed. “I suppose.”

 

**

Another Tuesday and Roxy was at Costa first, playing poker on her phone while she waited for Eggsy. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. “Boo!”

She ignored him and finished her hand. “Good morning, Eggsy,” she said when she was good and ready.

“Morning, Rox. How are you?” He already had his coffee cup clutched in his hand, so he held the door for her as they headed out to the shop.

“Fine. Better. I can breathe through my nose again. I’d completely forgotten what that was like.”

“Okay, but tell me if you get tired and want to stop. I’m not having Merlin on my ass because his favorite agent is ill again.”

He waited until they were in the surveillance-free tube to broach the delicate subject. “So... I spoke with Merlin.” A muscle ticked in Roxy’s jaw and he knew he was right to trap her. “I think it would be fun. I’m not mad or grossed out or anything.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You don’t think it’s weird and voyeuristic?”

“I think it’s voyeuristic, which is why it’s hot. You might have noticed I don’t mind people looking at me.”

“I’ve noticed you’re a show-off, yes.” He smirked and tapped his foot against her shin. She started to grin too. “You’re really okay with it?”

“Could be fucking amazing,” he said. “Worth a shot, anyway. Ain’t gonna lie and pretend I’ve never thought about what it’s like with you and Merlin.”

“Perv.” She kicked his shin.

“You started it!” He kicked her back and they traded kicks for a while.

When they were finally settled again, both grinning wide, she asked, “And Harry?”

“Harry’s just as bad as me. Sometimes I think he’s only sleeping with me so he can show me off to Merlin, like a new gadget he picked up. Now he’ll get to show off to a crowd.”

“It ... hasn’t been the same for me,” she started, nails digging a pattern into the lid of her cup. “Harry and I are cordial, but he’s never... I’m worried that it will be different. When he sees.”

Eggsy’s brows knit as he unpacked her words. “When Harry sees Merlin and you? He knows you’re together. Merlin can barely keep his hands off of you.”

“But he’s never seen me and Merlin intimate. I’m worried he’ll react badly.”

“He’s Harry Hart,” Eggsy said, putting his feet up on the seat next to Roxy. “You think he hasn’t considered all the angles? He’s not letting Merlin have an affair out of sight so that he can sleep with me. Merlin’s fucking mad for you and Harry sees that and he likes things that make Merlin happy. Full stop. You ain’t any more of a threat to them than I am.” They sat in silence for a while, two or three minutes, watching the brick walls go past before he said, “Is this all working out for you, Rox? Is this what you want? Merlin’s not so great that you have to settle.”

“It’s fine.”

“Honesty, Roxy. The only rule.” He looked stern, like he was admonishing JB.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Eggsy, it’s good. I’m happy the way things are. I have a boyfriend I’m wild about and he’s not always in my space. I just feel I should probably get to know Harry better if we’re going to continue this.”

“If we’re going to continue this, you’re going to get to know Harry very well.”

Roxy kicked him again.

 

**

“You’re Roxy Fucking Morton.” She’d whispered it to herself a dozen times in the last hour, brushing her teeth, slipping on a dress she knew Merlin liked, and then taking a cab over to Harry and Merlin’s. It was after ten, but Merlin had called to ask if she was busy and then suggested she might come by. She was doing her best to not let her nerves get the best of her and just flee back down the street.

Merlin opened the door and smiled when he saw her. “Hello, gorgeous,” he murmured as he pressed his lips against hers. “Come in.”

The house was already dark and Merlin slipped his hand into hers. “They’re upstairs,” he almost whispered, and she followed up to the master bedroom.

Merlin pushed the bedroom door open and she saw them. Her best friend in the whole world and his spectacular ass, naked on the bed, giving her boss a fairly vigorous blowjob. She let Merlin lead her to the armchair in the corner and he sat first, tugging her after onto his lap. When she leaned back against him, his arms around her middle, she realized that the corner itself was shadowed, the reading lamp above them dark. “Eggsy’s been getting better at this,” Merlin murmured into her ear. She relaxed a little against him, comforted by his voice and he responded by tucking her closer against him. “Just watch,” he murmured. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Roxy watched as Eggsy slowly sped up, his pink mouth sliding up and down Harry’s (admittedly impressive) cock. And Harry had given himself over to it; he was leaned against the padded headboard, eyes closed and hand fisted in Eggsy’s hair.

“God, yes, Eggsy,” he muttered, and Roxy squirmed. “Perfect...” he said on an exhale. Roxy could feel Merlin’s smile against her bare shoulder. Merlin’s hand started sliding up her leg, pushing the hem of the dress out of the way as his hand spread her thighs. She spread her legs helpfully as Eggsy dragged his mouth up and off, insanely slowly, until his lips just kissed the crown of Harry’s cock. “For heaven’s sake,” Harry said, and he practically whimpered when he said, “Don’t tease.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of Eggsy’s mouth and he turned his head to look at her corner, his mouth dragging along Harry’s shaft. She felt herself blushing, especially because Merlin had pushed far enough that her legs now draped on the outside of his, his hand coming to rest on her mound. She didn’t know what to do, almost felt panic rise, before Merlin pressed a finger in and rubbed her clit through the satin. She cried out, soft and surprised, and when her eyes focused again, Eggsy was grinning at her. She couldn’t help her laugh at that, but she still gave him the V. He responded by laughing too, which made Harry’s hips buck up from the bed.

“Enough of that,” Harry said, pulling Eggsy off by the hair. Eggsy crawled up so that their noses were touching. They kissed and whispered words she couldn’t hear.

“He came over tonight because he wanted Harry to fuck him,” Merlin whispered in her ear, his hand sliding up to her belly and his fingers tucking under her waistband. “I’m afraid you missed the part where he got prepared.” His fingers slid down around her clit when he said, “I took care of that part.”

That admission lit an electric thrill down Roxy’s spine, one that only added to the feeling of Merlin’s fingers slipping between her folds. He never stopped moving, teasing every centimeter, then dragging his fingers around her opening until she wanted to scream. She just watched, as wet as she’d ever been, as Eggsy straddled Harry’s hips and sat up, lining Harry’s cock up to mount.

“He really is stunning,” Merlin said, and she nodded. The long line of Eggsy’s back was beset on both sides by firmly corded muscle, and his ass looked ten times better with Harry’s fingers digging in so hard that the skin was turning white. Roxy held her breath without meaning to as Eggsy slid down, letting his head drop back.

“Harry, Christ, yes,” he said, twisting his hips in a little circle. Roxy loved the worshipful way Harry looked up at him, just as entranced as anyone at the sight. Eggsy moved his hand to his own cock and stroked slowly as he pulled up for the first time.

Merlin slid two fingers into Roxy and her breath caught. She started to turn, but he pushed her to look back at them and then used his free hand to hold her around the waist. “Just watch. I can take care of this part.” His fingers started to pump in and out of her, slow at first, the way she liked to warm up.

Eggsy was really starting to bounce, arched back to steady himself on the hand planted on the bed, when she realized that Merlin was keeping time. His fingers were the same speed as Eggsy’s strokes. A shudder of embarrassment ran through her, but Merlin responded by holding her tighter and opening his legs wider, pressing her further open.

She could only watch as Eggsy started to make noise, soft, broken sobs containing mostly of Harry’s name. “Yes, love,” Harry said, his voice rough in a way she’d never heard it. She clenched just at the sound. Harry’s hand took over for Eggsy’s on his cock, his thumb rubbing hard against the underside.

“Harry likes it when Eggsy comes on his cock,” Merlin whispered, his lips brushing her ear on every syllable.

“The way you like it when I come on yours,” Roxy said, turning enough to touch their noses together. They kissed for a long moment, finally. She moaned into his mouth as his free hand slipped down to rub at her clit, and she would have stayed just there if he hadn’t pulled away and nudged her cheek with his nose, encouraging her to look at the bed again.

“You’ll miss the grand finale.”

Eggsy had stopped moving, but Harry had planted his feet and was surging upward, slamming into him fast. Eggsy’s mouth moved, but no words came out. His eyes squeezed shut and then he jerked once. His yell broke the near silence of the room and Roxy watched as he came in great, helpless stripes over Harry’s chest.

Harry kept up the punishing pace until Eggsy collapsed on top of him. Then, as if a switch was flicked, everything went a little softer. Harry wrapped an arm around Eggsy and pressed kisses to his cheeks and temple, still rolling his hips just a little. He whispered soft things and, when Eggsy nodded, rolled him onto his back.

Roxy had assumed they were done. She was clearly wrong. Eggsy lifted a leg over Harry’s shoulder and Harry pushed him up, almost in half. With no further preamble, Harry started fucking him like a man possessed. Harry’s hair had fallen into his face and Eggsy just panted and cried out, hands on Harry’s shoulders to hold on.

Merlin rubbed hard and Roxy thought he almost needn’t bother because she might well come from what she was seeing.

“You gorgeous, filthy boy,” Harry growled, and Eggsy whimpered in response. “Don’t know why I let you out of bed.” The sound of skin hitting skin got louder, signaling that Harry was fucking him even harder. Merlin rubbed hard against Roxy’s best places, inside and out, and she bit her cheek to stay silent as she suddenly pitched forward and came. Merlin kept his clever fingers moving, bending to follow her and she panted, eyes wide and unfocused, as she listened to Harry roar.

She blinked several times and let Merlin ease her back against his chest, fingers sliding out of her pants. Harry was lying on Eggsy almost like he’d collapsed, but the noise suggested it was just rather enthusiastic post-coital snogging. When she turned half around in the chair, she found Merlin sucking her taste from his fingers.

“So,” she said, trying not to sound breathless. “That’s three down. One to go.”

Harry and Eggsy were occupied, so she didn’t have to feel self-conscious about the dress rucked up around her waist as she stood up and turned. She bent to unfasten Merlin’s trousers, far enough that he could see her cleavage. He obediently lifted his hips and let her pull his trousers to his ankles. She settled between his knees and looked up at him through her lashes as she slowly sucked his cock into her mouth.

She had just settled into a decent rhythm when there was a polite coughing noise from beside her. She forced herself to not startle and instead pulled away slowly. “Yes, Eggsy?”

At least he had put on his pajama bottoms before coming over. “I think this might be weird, but Harry said it was probably okay and I had quite a bit of wine, but may I help?”

“Help how?” She didn’t miss the way Merlin’s breath was coming faster at the thought of it.

He took his hands from behind his back and waved a bottle of lube at her, then dropped to his knees. “You can continue on. I have a favor to return from earlier.” Even still, both Merlin and Eggsy waited for her cue to go on. She imagined Harry was probably watching her too.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought. _You’re only young once._

“Knock yourself out,” she said. Eggsy reached out to ease Merlin closer to the edge of the chair, and then let Roxy go back to sucking his cock. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he applied lube to one finger and Merlin rested his leg on the armrest. Eggsy dipped his hand under her arm, cupping Merlin’s balls in his palm while his slick finger probed deeper.

Merlin breathed deep and Roxy slowed a little to see just how this would go. She had her answer a moment later, when Eggsy found his mark and Merlin’s cock started to drip in her mouth. “Eggsy,” Merlin said, arching back a little. “Fuck.” He buried a hand in Eggsy’s hair, practically the house sport around here.

Roxy watched a little longer, at the way Eggsy just grinned alongside her and she would probably have done the same if she hadn’t been busy. They were both flooded with endorphins. Eggsy barely moved at all, but every few seconds, Merlin would make a noise or the muscles in his abdomen would clench up or his cock would jerk on her tongue.

She pulled off and licked her lips. “Is it really that good?” she asked.

“Did you not just see me come my brains out?” Eggsy responded. She must have made a face because he said, “Here, do you want to try?”

She looked up at Merlin, all sex-stupid and rumpled, and she wanted that power. She nodded. Eggsy grinned. He loved having something to teach her instead of the other way around, and she guessed that this counted. He used his free hand to grab the lube and open it again. “Right pointer.” She held her hand out and he drew a line of slick down it.

While Roxy was spreading it out, Eggsy pulled his finger just barely free of Merlin. “Now, put your hand on mine,” he said, “same position.” Roxy laid her smaller hand in his so that their fingers lined up. Then Eggsy moved them both forward and, for the first time, she was inside her partner.

“Roxy,” Merlin said, his voice rough like gravel. “Fucking hell.”

“It’s on your side,” Eggsy said softly, like they were coordinating targets on a mission. “I’m gonna get you in the right spot. Then just press up and rub a little until you feel a bump.” She was concerned that she wouldn’t find it, her own g-spot had taken years to properly locate, but as soon as she pressed up, she felt the edge of it. She moved her finger across the lump and Merlin shouted. It was a sound she’d never heard from him before, so she did it again.

“Rox,” Merlin growled. “I can’t take much more of that.” She responded by sealing her mouth over the head of his cock again and resuming her blowjob as Eggsy guided her finger.

Merlin grabbed her arm, held on tight, and she sped the motion of her mouth. She wanted him to fall apart for her. It took two more thrusts and then, with a long, slow rub of his prostate, he came for her. He was actually quieter than usual, but his breathing was more labored and his thighs wouldn’t stop shaking.

He came enough that she had to swallow to keep up, and still a few drops escaped. When she finally sat up and pulled her hand back, Eggsy ducked in to lick the cum from Merlin’s thigh. “Backup,” he said, grinning at her.

Roxy couldn’t help it. She burst into giggles. This was the most thoroughly surreal moment of her life and of course Eggsy thought of this as backup, as just another ridiculous situation the two of them ended up in.

She didn’t really stop laughing until Merlin made to stand up and she had to stand up or scoot back. He offered a hand to her, so she stood, gracefully, and Eggsy went back to bed. Merlin put his hand to the small of her back and leaned down for a kiss. It was slow and deep and she wanted to hum because it was so sweet. “I love you too much to let you sleep in the wet spot,” he said, “so we’re going to the guest room. Say goodnight to your playmate.”

“Goodnight, Eggsy,” she said, tossed over her shoulder with a smirk.

“Night, Rox,” he said, already back under the covers and wrapped around Harry.

“Go on, then,” Merlin said, tapping her rear to urge her to the hallway, and Roxy had a feeling that the night wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about Kingsman on [tumblr](http://mamaliza.tumblr.com)!


End file.
